A Game of Nightmares and Strawberries
by sinner316
Summary: Part 23 in the Carnal Pleasures series. Nightmares and pleasures of the forbidden fruit mingle in this small one shot. I hope you like it! Please read and review, lovelies!


Clary sat in her apartment window seat facing the east, a hot cup of coffee simmering on the table, her drawing pad lying on her lap. She let her head lean against the cool window glass as she took in the sun's first morning rays, casting a multitude of water colors across the sky.

She took in the breathtaking view of the sky and closed her eyes, listening to the light chirping of the birds just outside her window- mother nature beginning to stir as she felt the dawning of a new day.

Clary opened her eyes slowly and peered down at the half drawn sunrise on her paper, frowning at the injustice her flawed hands produced in an attempt to capture the brilliant morning sunrise. She ripped the piece of paper from her pad and started over again, determined to capture the beauty of a new dawn in a simple frame, keeping it frozen in time for those days when the world seemed to swallow itself up on her.

She worked tirelessly, the oil pastels in her hand smearing on the page as she mixed the melting colors of the sky into her drawing. She barely noticed her hand turning bright colors as she smoothed the edges of her drawing, deep in thought and scrutiny of each line drawn. The colors were just as much a part of her as they were the pictures she drew in her pad.

Clary was never more alive than when she was drawing in her notepad. The world was fleeting, moments rushing by unnoticed; people grew further and further apart from another and Clary felt it was her duty to stop and capture these rare moments.

Clary was startled by the sound of glass breaking, shards raining down on her, as wings suddenly were fluttering all around her. With a shriek, Clary threw her hands over her head to protect herself, peeking out from beneath her arm when the chaos had subsided.

Clary's heart was pounding as she took in her surrounding, looking for the cause of the chaos that suddenly stopped as soon as it had started. Her notepad had been thrown from her lap, the coffee cup full of dark liquid now spilling over the table and onto the floor. A few feet away from the table, a black crow lay unmoving on the hardwood floor.

Clary's breath hitched in her throat as she looked to her glass window where the bird had flown through. The bird had shattered the windowpane, but the broken glass is not what had Clary breathing in quick, shallow pants.

Outside, the east had shed it's bright colors and had transformed into an ominous gray color. Gone were the birds chirping in the trees, not a sound was heard on the streets, save the groaning wind slightly picking up against the building.

 _Something is coming,_ Clary thought to herself. She couldn't shake the shiver that raced down her spine. She protectively wrapped her arms around her chest a cold ache reaching deep within her bones. She turned from the window anxious to get away from the eerie feeling she got when she looked out the window.

She stood to walk to her landline, but fell to her knees in pain as a searing pain shot between her thighs. Thunder began striking outside her window, rattling her window like a tiger in a cage. She cried out as another flash of pain shot through her. She pulled her hands away and a bile rose in her throat. _Blood._ Blood was running down her fingers.

She whimpered against the pain as she began crawling towards the phone hooked on the wall, desperate to call for help. She could feel her insides shredding, the pain almost unbearable.

 _Clary,_ a dark luminous voice crooned. Clary stilled her movement. A shiver passed over her for the second time that night. She knew that voice, but she couldn't place it.

 _Clary,_ the voice said again, only a little rougher this time and another white, hot flash of pain followed. Clary cried out against the hurt, sobbing. She knew that voice. _Sebastian._

She began crawling; desperately trying to get away from the voice, but it was no use. She heard him laughing, taunting her as she tried to escape him.

 _You can't run from me, baby sister,_ Sebastian's voice said silkily. Clary kept her pace, her survival instincts giving her the rush of adrenaline to keep going.

 _Stop!_ Sebastian voice called and Clary collapsed, her hands instantly rising to her throat as she felt an invisible force pressing down against her windpipe. She gasped for air, her vision beginning to tunnel. The roaring of the storm outside her window growing dimmer as her brain began to shut down.

 _Wake up, Clarissa!_ Sebastian demanded and that's when Clary's eyes flew open. Startled, she gasped for air as soon as the weight on her throat was lifted. Her head flung from side to side as she took in her new surroundings.

She was no longer in her studio apartment, but in a bed, her arms and legs chained to the rails, Sebastian's naked body straddling her naked body. When she looked into his demonic eyes, the reality of her situation came flooding back. She had been dreaming and he had cruelly ripped her from that brief reprieve in the most sadistic way.

The sudden pain in between her thighs began again as Sebastian worked his aching cock in and out of his sister's abused pussy. Now that she was awake, her body traitorously began to react to his large member rubbing her insides with a mad fever.

"Ahh, Clarissa," Sebastian whispered against his sister's sobs, "You looked so peaceful in your sleep. I just couldn't resist the urge to bury my cock in your sleeping state."

He continued to rock is hips against her, perching his hands on her smaller hips to help her keep still as her struggling to get out from underneath him had not ceased since he had woken up.

He began to grunt as his orgasm began to build within him, his balls tightening against his body, his seed building an unspeakable pressure. He exploded into his sister's cunt, the energy expelled causing Sebastian to double over in pleasure. His body began to shake with ecstasy. He bent down and grabbed Clary's lips with his own, bathing her in his wet kisses, teasing her closed lips with his tongue.

When she wouldn't part her lips for him, he just smirked. He had gotten what he wanted from her and that's all he would ask of her at this moment. He had other things on his mind at the moment.

Sebastian sat back on his haunches, cock still buried deep within Clary's pussy as he watched his baby sister's body tremble with pain and her sobbing. He smiled as he ran his hands up and down her sides, cupping her breasts in his hands and pebbling her nipples between his fingers. It had been so long since it had been just him and his sister together intimately. It was hard being such a giving and sharing Lord.

"Clarissa, no more tears, sweet sister," he said removing a single tear from her cheek with his thumb. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it into his mouth, enjoying the salty taste of a single tear.

"It's been so long since you and I have had any time alone," he whispered gently, tracing small patterns into her abdomen. He saw the goosebumps raise against her skin, delighted he had this effect on her.

"Tonight, it's all about you, little sister," he crooned as he playfully tapped her nose. "It's all about what I can do for you and vice versa."

"There's no need to thank me," he laughed as he hushed her opening mouth two of his fingers. "Sometimes, I feel the need to splurge."

Confusion clouding her eyes, Clary lied there under her brother trapped in whatever game he wanted to play this night, just like any other night.

Sebastian leaned to the side of Clary's body and grabbed something from the bedside table, his dick sliding a little outside of her tight canal, causing a moan to escape her lips.

Her moan not escaping his notice, Sebastian slid slowly back into place, his dick nestling back into her warmth. He watched as his sister's eyes fluttered against the teasing tactic he was using on her. She was beautiful when he teased her like this.

He sat back and watched as her body started to come alive under his. Her body slowly moved under his to find a more comfortable position. He brought the object he was holding to his mouth and bit down. The juices from the fruit immediately running down his chin and splashing onto her warm, smooth abdomen.

Clary's eyes flew open for the second time that night as she felt the wetness splash across her stomach, the smell of fresh strawberries hitting her nostrils. Her mouth instantly salivated as she watched her brother slowly eating the strawberry in his hand. It had been so long since she had had a taste of real food. All Sebastian had let her eat was broth and a weird concoction that she was told fulfilled all her dietary needs, at least enough to orgasm multiple times a night for days on end.

Sebastian didn't miss the light that suddenly appeared in his baby sister's eyes. He knew that strawberries were one of her favorite foods, he knew because they were his favorites as well. _What other food got you in the mood,_ he laughed inwardly.

Clary missed the mischievousness in his eyes as he lowered himself over her, both of his hands resting on either side of her head. She just stared at his mouth, unknowingly licking her lips and causing Sebastian's cock to grow slightly more erect within her.

Pushing the mashed fruit to one side of his mouth, Sebastian smiled, "Do you want a taste, little sister?" Clary's eyes flashed to his, but it was not in anger, but in an internal battle. Sebastian could see her struggling whether she wanted to play this game or not, deciding if it was worth it in the end. He just waited, gazing into her bright green eyes until she finally answered with a slight nod of her head.

"Then kiss me," he whispered, bringing his mouth down against her's. He again teased her lower lip with his tongue seeking entry to her warm cavern as he had done earlier. He didn't have to wait long as Clary slowly inched her mouth open to him.

Sebastian instantly plunged his tongue deep within her mouth, massaging her tongue and her cheeks with his wondering tongue, the strawberry's juices freely flowing from brother to sister.

Sebastian heard the moan slip from his sister and smiled against her. Strawberries really were his favorite fruit. He grabbled onto the side table for another berry and placed it against her lips, smothering the juices around her mouth. He took the berry away from her as she opened her mouth to bite down and he closed his mouth over her's, splashes of berry coating his tongue, as he tasted his sweet sister's mouth.

He chuckled to himself as he felt the whimpers escape Clary's mouth at the loss of the berry. Taking pity on his baby sister, he once again brought the berry to her mouth. His eyes were alight with lust.

"Lick it," he whispered and watched her tongue slowly slither out of it's hiding place and licked the fruit in between his fingers. He shivered, watching her tongue bath the side of the fruit closest to her. He moved the fruit against her lips and told her to suck on it. Clary's mouth did what she was asked and wrapped her warm lips around the cool berry.

She sucked slow and hard, begging the juices to flow from the berry and down her throat. She knew what Sebastian was doing, using the berry as a phallic symbol, but she didn't care. This was the first time she had a taste of real food, and the survival instinct in her knew she would do anything for him not to stop.

Clary stopped her sucking and lightly sunk her teeth into the berry, a teasing mischievousness behind her eyes. Sebastian's eyes grew dark and he smiled.

"Go ahead, you little minx, eat the berry," he said and watched as Clary took the berry, all the way to the stem, and bit down slowly, watching her brother's eyes dilate in want. She smiled, knowing deep down, that she had a little power over her sadistic brother still.

Clary's eyes closed once the berry hit her tongue, a moan escaped her throat as the cool juices slithered down it. She opened her eyes, silently asking for more and saw Sebastian smile in permission. Leaning his body over again, the same erotic sliding of his cock in and out of her, drawing the same moaning from her lips as it had the first time he had done it.

"I think its time we add a little something," he said, taking a little longer at the side table, "Close your eyes, sweet Clarissa." Clary complied and gasped when she felt a warm liquid being spread over her right nipple. The slightly rough sensation of the berry rubbed against her already aroused nipple, but the warm substance making her breasts slick was still a mystery to her.

Sebastian ran the strawberry against her lips and said, "Taste." When Clary ran her tongue against her bottom lip her mind burst with colors. _Chocolate._ Clary shivered as the rich, velvety substance covered her tongue, tingles rippling through her tongue. She kept her eyes closed, savoring the taste of the warm, rich flavor.

She felt Sebastian's lips close over her's, his tongue sliding in and around her mouth. _He fancies the chocolate too,_ she amusedly thought and something about that made her giggle. Sebastian didn't notice, he was too busy trailing sticky kisses down the side of her neck and wrapping his mouth around her chocolate drizzled nipple. He pulled the taught nipple in between his teeth before her he sucked the tip into his mouth.

Clary gasped, feeling his rough tongue swirl the warm chocolate around her areola. Her breast arched into his mouth, begging for more and he complied, picking up the pace of his licks across her pert nub and teasing her with little bites here and there.

Clary grabbed on the back of her brother's head and pressed him further down onto her breast, his growl of pleasure making her warm between the legs. Things were so confusing for her, but she pushed those thoughts to the side and bathed in the pleasure he was showing her, a reprieve from his weeks of torment.

Clary let her hands slide slowly down his bare back and scrape his skin with her nails as she trailed them back up. She felt a rumble come from his chest as he slithered even further down her body, his cock sliding further and further out of her.

In a moment's panic, not wanting to feel the loss of his pleasure, Clary whispered, "Stay." She immediately sobered at this and a growing disgust with herself formed in the pit of her stomach.

Sebastian, who was decorating her lower abdomen with more chocolate, smiled up at her with a cruel smile.

"I will never leave you, Clarissa," he crooned, thrusting his cock, none too gently, back deep within her cunt. "You are _mine."_

Clary fisted her hands in the sheets of the bed as her brother began riding her roughly again, showing her once again who she belonged to. She had been tricked with his tender foreplay. Tricked into thinking that maybe it wasn't all so bad. She had let her guard down, just as he had wanted, and now she would suffer the rest of his games that night.

Sebastian watched as the light dimmed in his sister's eyes and laughed at her, shaking his head condescendingly.

"You never learn do you, Clarissa?" he asked as began thrusting harder deep within her, not caring that the pain in her eyes was causing tears to fall over her cheeks or that the sobs wracked her strawberry scented mouth. He didn't care. He loved playing his little games with her. Keeping her guessing his motives and breaking her again and again.

Sebastian exploded within her; his orgasm coming out in harsh grunts as he leaned over her slick and sticky body, his hands rubbing her in places no brother should his sister.

When his dick finally relaxed inside of her, he opened his eyes and let his sight take in the mess that was his sister. Her beautiful, red hair was a disaster, sticking to the sides of her head from sweat, her eyes puffy from crying, her torso a swirl of chocolate, berry juice, and his saliva. This would not do at all.

"I think it's time you had a bath, dear sister," Sebastian chirped deciding on their next task. He ordered the guards at the door to get a bath ready as he pulled his cock out from his sister's pussy. Pulling one last item from the bedside table, Clary felt the prick of a needle slide into her neck and then all feeling in her body disappeared. Like a ragdoll, she laid limp as Sebastian picked her up in his strong arms and carried her naked body to the washroom.

She tried to yell at Sebastian to put her down, that she could wash her own self, but the muscles in her throat would not work, the sedative effectively silencing her against the coming assault.

Sebastian gently lowered his sister into the hot bath, the warm water instantly soothing the ache between her thighs. Clary shivered as the relief washed over her, but the relief was short lived as she felt Sebastian's hands running over her submersed body.

He mapped every curve with his roughed hands and tantalized every erogenous zone he knew she had. She just wanted to relax and forget the night's events, but she knew who's company she kept.

Sebastian took a loofah into his hands and poured a generous amount of body wash over the rough surface. He extracted Clary's arm from the hot water and began washing it down in smooth, easy strokes. He placed a small kiss against her wrist and returned her hand to the water, letting the water wash away the suds. He repeated this, agonizing slow gesture, with her other arm and her to legs, never getting a hands distance close to her delicate folds. He washed her hair until it came away squeaky clean and was sure that once dry, it would be back to it's bright, shiny self.

When he started on her chest, he made sure to clean around her breasts really well, lifting them up in his powerful hands to clean underneath. It would not do her any good to smell like rotting food if he left an inch of her unwashed. Besides, he enjoyed feeling his sister's body under the warm water, there was no friction beneath his finger tips and that made his penis even harder.

When he was satisfied that her breasts were as good as new, he ventured down to her stomach, a place he knew that his sister got a lot of pleasure out of too. He especially loved the way she squirmed when he teased her naval with the loofah, the rough exterior sending tingles straight through her. Even though her voice was effectively silenced, the air escaping her lungs still allowed her to give him what he wanted- her moans of pleasure of arousal.

He smiled against the sounds and continued his dissension and stopped when the loofah lay nestled between her thighs, directly over her wet cunt. He breathed in a large breath, stilling his aching cock, determined to finish this bath. He rubbed the loofah back and forth over his sister's vagina, trying to block out his sister's squeals of arousal hitting his ears. _Jesus! Is she trying to kill me,_ he yelled in his head. _The fucking whore is begging me to take her here,_ he moaned to himself. This was as much of a torture to him as he supposed it was to her.

He shook himself, he only had one more thing to do and it was probably going to be the most difficult to control his animalistic hunger while he was doing it. He slipped the loofah out of the water and grabbed the small wand next to him. On top of the wound was a mini loofah, perfect for getting in those hard to reach places. When he looked through hooded eyes at his sister, he smiled when he saw her wide hazel eyes and the constriction of her throat when she swallowed.

He brought the tiny loofah to the entrance of her pussy and spoke in a whisper, "I want all of you clean, Clarissa." And with that he slowly submerged the loofah wand into her vagina. He heard Clary suck in a large breath and hold it there. When he began moving the loofah in and out of her, her breaths came in quick, erratic puffs against his assault.

The roughened texture of the loofah against Clary's vaginal walls was enough to make her senses came alive. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was a tinkling sensation, but a pleasure tinkle, that made her eyes cross before they ran up to the back of her head. Her brother knew exactly how to wind her up and it pained her that he was the one causing the carnal pleasure from her mouth.

The growing tension in her groin increased tenfold, as Sebastian swirled the stick in his palm, watching through the water as his sister's muscles twitched mere inches from his hand.

 _Good, she's about ready to cum,_ he mused. He slipped the wand out from his sister's pussy and drained the tub of its water until his sister's wet, naked body was all that was left in the tub.

Clary laid there, miserable in her own body, punished my not being able to cum around the wand. She strained against herself, begging her body to quiet down, but Sebastian had gone too far. Her body was alive and buzzing; this was exactly where he wanted her.

Getting up off of his knees, where he had been the whole time he had bathed his sister, Sebastian bent over the tub and gathered her into his arms again, laying her down on the ground atop a fluffy white towel. He set to work drying her shaking body as the cool air around her sent shivers up and down her spine. He patted her with a lover's touch, not wanting to miss a single drop. He was curious to see how wet his sister's cunt was from his earlier teasing and was pleased to see that her vagina was just as pink and engorged as it was when he was fucking her with the loofah.

Satisfied that she was dry enough for the bed, he again took her into his arms and placed her on the bed, face down. He busied himself strapping her arms down across the bed, away from her sides. He tied her ankles together and push her legs underneath her, her white ass sticking up in the air.

He went over to the table across the room and picked up a couple of goodies. He again walked back the bed and began decorating his sister's behind. He slowly and carefully placed a white, jeweled butt plug deep within her anus. The size of the plug was two sizes larger than what she was used to. He heard her squeal and swatted her ass, silencing her with the sting of his hand against her plush globes.

"I've missed this," he said rubbing the butt plug deep within her ass, his eyes sparkling with renewed lust. He had been so enamored with the feel of his sister's vagina around his cock that he forgot about the other pleasures his toys could bring. The butt plug was a special one in his heart, saved only for the special few of his toys he loved the most. Because they were a gift from the Angel, he loved to dress them up as such for himself. Nothing was as beautiful as a plugged behind just waiting to be uncorked and fucked. He licked his lips in anticipation.

The next trinket he brought before his sister was a ball gag, a string connecting the fasten at the back of her head to a clit clamp, forcing the wearer to constantly keep their head up in fear of tugging too hard on the clamp, causing them pain.

Sebastian easily slid the ball gag into his sister's still placid mouth, amused at the long effects of the sedative he had given her before the bath. It really was easier to do what he wanted without her struggling against her, but it was not as fun.

He pulled on the string connecting to the back of her head, making sure her head was up, hyperextended and placed the clamp around her engorged clitoris. When the clamp snapped in place Clary made the noise of a wounded animal. She tried to put her head down against the pain, but quickly realized that this only exacerbated the problem. She tentatively brought her head up, her chest heaving with quiet sobs and looked at her brother through the mirror on the headboard.

Sebastian was smiling cruelly back at her and watched as her eyes slid from his and down towards the bed. She had been defeated once again and she knew it. He let his nostril flare with her scent of fresh tears swirl around him, his cock aching to bury itself deep within her.

This was not the plan he told himself. He was supposed to be at another meeting in less than ten minutes. He looked at the door and then back to his sister's deliciously displayed body, this was supposed to be for him when he came back tonight, teasing his mind as he conducted business elsewhere.

"Oh what the fuck," he said giving up the idea of just walking away. "I can make us both cum in five." He hoisted himself onto the bed behind his sister and mounted her from behind in the pussy. Shoving himself deep within her ready cunt, he rode his sister challenging himself to see how many times they could both cum in the minutes he had to spare. Then later that night, he would know what number he had to beat. After all, he would have more than five minutes to pleasure himself with his favorite plaything.


End file.
